


bandaids don't fix bullet hoooooooollllllllllleeeeeeeessssssssss

by penrosequartz



Series: So I'm Gay Now? [4]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is a grumpy bitch, Healing, M/M, but like he has a right to be, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Sorry :PConnor is recovering from an injury, but he's gonna be fine.





	bandaids don't fix bullet hoooooooollllllllllleeeeeeeessssssssss

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm sorry it took me so long to finish this, i had so many ideas for so many other fics! plus it's really short. i'm sorry y'all

_ you can cover up the past, you can kill the pain, very easily _

~~~

Kevin wakes up very suddenly, hearing the noise in his ears again. He’s been reliving it every night.

The first time he saw someone get shot, it had been horrifying, and probably the worst thing he'd ever seen. But this? He couldn't deal with this. He wasn't built for this shit.

He wondered if Connor was awake yet.

~~~

The first time he’d visited Connor after the fact, he’d had some sort of panic attack, nearly threw up, and then ran out of the room. After that, Arnold had insisted that Kevin shouldn’t go in there without someone else as a ‘support person’ of sorts. But now Kevin is lying in bed, blood pounding in his ears, and he just can’t bear to wake Arnold at this hour.

He quietly swings his legs to the floor, silently pulling on a shirt and pants, then exiting his and Arnold’s room. Even as he approaches the door to Connor’s room he knows he’s making a very bad decision. This is not going to be good for anyone.

He pushes the door open slightly, and for a second is nervous that maybe someone else is already in there with Connor, but no - it’s three in the morning, and there’s no one in the room except for the motionless figure on the bed. Kevin awkwardly shuts the door and takes a seat on Elder Poptarts’ bed. Chris is sleeping on the couch while Connor heals (Kevin suspects that James is, too). 

Kevin smiles a little at that thought, a small laugh slipping out of his mouth.

Connor stirs.

And squirms a little.

_ ‘Shit,’ _ Kevin thinks. He isn’t ready for a conversation, he shouldn’t be explaining this, the doctor should be. If Connor wakes up-

“Kevin?” Comes the quiet voice, “Are you okay?”

A weird mix of panic, relief, and sadness washes over Kevin.

“Am  _ I  _ ok?” Kevin laughs in disbelief, “Are  _ you?” _

“I’m fine,” Connor tries to sit up, and cries out in pain.

“Crap,” Kevin is lost. What is he supposed to do?

“Do you want me to, uh. Get the doctor? Or something?” He asks.

“No, no. I’m fine. What time is it?” Connor coughs weakly, hissing in pain.

“I’ll get you some water. It’s like, 3AM,” Kevin explains, “Sorry if I woke you up, I really am.”

Kevin leaves and pads down the hallway to the kitchen. James is awake, sitting on the couch, and Poptarts’ head is resting in his lap, blonde hair splayed over James’ legs.

“He’s awake,” Kevin whispers in response to James’ silent, questioning look. James just nods numbly.

“Go to bed, James,” Kevin fills a glass with water.

“In a bit,” James says quietly, stroking Chris’ blonde hair.

Kevin smiles a little and rolls his eyes, making his way back to Connor’s room.

~~~

“Here’s your water-”

“I got  _ shot,”  _ Connor says sharply and yet also as if he’s in awe. 

“Yeah,” Kevin agrees, setting the glass on the small table next to Connor’s bed.

“Someone  _ shot me,”  _ Connor repeats.

Kevin thought that Connor would be a little more lucid by now, but maybe he was wrong.

“Why?” Connor’s question is the one Kevin’s being trying to answer for days.

“Technically, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And before you ask,” Kevin began, “You’re going to be fine. It didn’t hit anything too vital, you should be perfectly okay in a couple of months.”

“Right,” Connor says, but he doesn’t continue.

“If you’re asking why in a deeper sense…” Kevin swallows dryly. He’s not sure if he wants to say this.

“Maybe God is punishing us,” he finishes.

“Are you kidding me?” Connor raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean…” Kevin shrugs.

“No, Kevin,” Connor states blankly, “I got shot by some asshole with a gun, not God. Now go to bed, I’m tired, and the doctor probably wants to see me in the morning.”

Kevin sighs, pushing himself off the chair. It  _ is  _ stupid, he knows this, but he just can’t shake the feeling. If it was something that he’d done that meant that Connor got hurt…

“Wait,” Connor called, beckoning Kevin slightly, wincing.

“Yeah?” Kevin asked.

“C’mere,” Connor says. There’s pain in Connor’s eyes, because  _ fuck,  _ getting shot hurts like a bitch, but Kevin leans down and presses a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Now fuck off and sleep,” Connor grumbles. It’s adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!   
> PRQ out


End file.
